videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros Lawl Total Chaos: Toon Anthony and Ian's Moveset
Here is the reveal trailer and moveset for Toon Anthony and Ian, One of many challengers in Super Smash Bros Lawl Total Chaos Reveal Trailer: * Anthony: Holy s**t dude, look at all this awesome fan mail! Which one shall we open first? * Ian: Oh, here's a good one. Dear Ian, I am a hot girl, You are so amazingly handsome, and awesome, and great, and buff. Everyone loves you, Like even way more than Anthony, because you're so totally cool. Check out this drawing i did of you and your amazingly buff body. She nailed me perfectly. * Anthony: Oh my god. Are you, Writing fake fan mail for yourself again? * Ian: No? Hey, Look, Another package. * (The box is shaking) * Ian: What the? * Anthony: Hey, Maybe it's a package for your mom. * (They laughed) * Ian: No! * (Out popped out of the box, is a invitation to Smash Bros Lawl) * Ian: Oh my gosh! Smash Bros Lawl! * Anthony: Wait, What about the flying robot. * Ian: Ah. What is that thing? * Anthony: Maybe it's just some kind of weird Smash Bros game. * Ian: Ooh. Lawl makes all the best stuff. * Anthony: Do you think it's friendly? * (The Smash Bros Lawl invitation zaps them into game) * Ian: Wow! Everything looks totally epic in the most awesome way ever! * (Splash Art: Toon Anthony and Ian Get Their Game On) Moveset: Anthony: * Up Smash: Uppercut * Down Smash: Spin Attack * Forward Smash: Mega Buster Charge Shot * Dash Attack: Spin Dash * Neutral Attack: Punch, Punch, Kick * Forward Tilt: Kick * Up Tilt: Spinning Uppercut * Down Tilt: Light Ankle Kick * Neutral Air: Kick * Up Air: Somersault * Back Air: Backhand Punch * Down Air: Stomp * Forward Air: Knee Strike * Up Throw: Upprcuts the opponent into the air * Down Throw: Neck Breaker Drop * Back Throw: Somersault Throw * Forward Throw: Throws opponent forward * Neutral B: Plasma Pistol * Up B: Portal Gun * Side B: Scorpion Spear * Down B; Player Switch * K.O Sound 1: "Oh my god!" * K.O Sound 2: "Holy s**t!" * Star K.O: Argh! * Taunt 1: He says "F**k yeah!" * Taunt 2: He says "What game should we play today?" * Taunt 3: He says "Ready for Level 2?" * Win Pose 3 (When playing as Anthony): He raises both arms whie saying "Freaking awesome!" Ian: * Up Smash: Uppercut * Down Smash: Sweep Kick * Forward Smash: Hadouken * Dash Attack: Slide * Neutral Attack: Punch, Punch, Kick * Forward Tilt: Kick * Up Tilt: Spinning uppercut * Down Tilt: Light Ankle Kick * Neutral Air: Kick * Up Air: Somersault * Back Air: Dropkick * Down Air: Statue Mario * Forward Air: Overhand Punch * Up Throw: Heel Drop * Down Throw: Karate chops the opponent * Back Throw: Hell Wheel * Forward Throw: Slams the opponent on the ground * Neutral B: Sonic Boom * Up B: Shoryuken * Side B: Hurricane Kick * Down B: Player Switch * K.O Sound 1: "What the frick?" * K.O Sound 2: "No!" * Star K.O: Argh! * Taunt 1: He says "No thank you" * Taunt 2: He says "Let's Play" * Taunt 3: He says "Say goodbye to these moves" * Win Pose 3 (When playing as Ian): He says "Don't come back or we'll kick your butts again" Both: * Final Smash: Double Team * Win Pose 1: Does the freeze frame ending pose from "Octopus Rift" * Win Pose 2: Anthony says "We Did It!" and Ian says "Yeah!" * Win Pose 3 (When playing as both): Both laughed while sitting on the couch * Losing Pose: Both sit on the couch in defeat Category:Smash Bros Lawl Total Chaos Characters